Good Ol' Boys Club
by ApolloGoGo
Summary: In a drunken moment, Finn sends Triple H something he wasn't meant to see. He uses it to his advantage when Triple H makes a proposition.
1. Business Partnetship

Ferg wasn't the type to go out and get too drunk to control himself. He would have a drink with the boys or the girls, and be on his way back to his room. Tonight, was different. He wasn't actively seeking getting sloppy drunk, but he had sorrows he was trying to drown. He was deep in alcohol, trying his best to sit up straight.

He wasn't sure who it was that started to ask him a million questions, but he was in a state to bluntly answer all of them. He looked at Gallows with glassy eyes.

"Hootski, is there someone at work that you wanna, you know…"

"What?"

"Is there someone you wanna slay?" Karl chimed in with a wink.

"Oh. Fuck. Yes."

"WHO?!" Dean leaned across Seth's lap to get in Ferg's face.

"They work in the office."

"Oooo Ferg going right for the top." Roman smirked.

"Something like that."

Seth's face changed. It was like he pieced everything together. He looked at Ferg. He heard rumors, he didn't know nor care if they were true. He just didn't think Ferg was the type to aim that high. He nodded and joined back in the conversation.

"Ferg, send them a picture of your dick!"

"Yeah, Gallows, we know how that ends up."

"Only you, Seth." Roman shrugged.

"Fuck off. That's a terrible idea."

"I. Would. Never." Ferg teetered on the bench.

The last thing Ferg really remembered was Seth helping him out of his sweaty shirt. He wasn't too sure how he ended up nude. He knew Seth wasn't the type to take advantage of a situation. He looked at the bottle of coconut water and the brown pill next to it. _Just in case. You were a mess when we brought you back. -Roman_ He thought about waking up to one of the Shield boys, it would have been nice. Roman was nice looking.

He heard a grumble from the floor. It was Dean. Of course, it was Dean who offered to spend the night. Dean was always that guy. Ferg pulled his phone to his face. Someone was kind enough to put it on the charger. He looked at the notification.

 _Trips: I need to see you immediately._

He took a breath before getting himself together. He looked at the room number in the text. Of course, it was a suite Hunter was using as a makeshift office. He knocked on the door and stared up when it opened. He wasn't sure why he was nervous about this, people have done worse then get a little drunk. He looked in at the table Hunter was doing his work from. Two glasses, a bottle of champagne, some strawberries, seemed like he was waiting for Stephanie to arrive.

Hunter looked at Finn and licked his lips. He wasn't sure how to approach the current situation. He didn't want to come right out and say why Finn was there. He was never sure how to discipline Finn for some of the things he did. He wasn't the worst offender, but he had done questionable things, that Hunter just let slide. He poured out two glasses of champagne and set one down in front of Finn.

"Alright, so, I got your text last night."

"My text?" Finn looked confused.

"You sent me a pretty interesting video?"

"Oh?" Finn swallowed.

He thought about how he woke up. He thought about Dean being on the floor. He thought about Dean encouraging him to send nudes. He grabbed the champagne glass in front of him and downed the pale liquid. It wasn't enough to drown this out. He had feelings of regret. He needed to get his mind right. He sent his boss who knows what in the form of a video. God, was Dean providing commentary or was he just a camera man. Finn stared at the glass in his hand.

"Well, whatever I sent was probably done in error. I wasn't thinking straight last night."

Hunter smirked at the comment. The double entendre wasn't lost on him. He sat down across from Finn and put his hands on his knees. Their eyes met, and Finn's mouth opened.

"I'm not mad. You should have come to me and told me how you felt." Hunter smirked.

"Your married. I've been down this road, it ended bad. I know my limitations. I was drunk and made a mistake. I'm very sorry."

"I am married, happily married, but of what keeps my marriage a happy one is having a supportive wife." He stroked Finn's freshly shaven cheek. "We have an understanding. She knows about this."

Hunter slide his phone toward Finn. Finn's eyes closed. Hunter wasn't lying. She knew. He looked at the messages from Stephanie, encouraging it. Finn wasn't sure if this was some sick game they liked to play or what. Hunter wasn't in a position anymore to fire Finn, Stephanie could only suggest he be released. Finn bit his bottom lip.

"So?" Hunter looked impatient for an answer even though there was only an implied question.

"Obviously it's a yes but understand this isn't a long-term commitment and it's done on my terms."

"Of course."

"Don't get mad if you see me with someone else, especially if you're with that wife you're so happily married to." Finn smirked. "Don't. Leave. A. Single. Mark."

"Fair."

"Tell anyone outside of your wife, it's done, and I deny everything." Finn deleted the video from Hunter's phone. "Because no one will believe that I sent you something that explicit without proof and don't worry, Stephanie already deleted the video."

"Is this how all of your relationships are?"

"First, this isn't a relationship, business partnership is more accurate. Second, no, you're married and I'm not really up for dealing with the gossip and dirt sheet rumors. I'm protecting myself. You should really be the one more concerned. Getting your dick sucked by your employee probably wouldn't look too good with stockholders."

"I've had flings like this before. I won't do anything to compromise what we agree on."

"Great. Well, I'm going to go back to my room. I'll meet you tonight for drinks."

"I'll be down at the bar around 8?"

"Perfect. Gives me time to do a little damage control."

Finn smirked before getting out of his seat. Hunter gave him a sly smile before following him to the door. Finn grabbed Hunter's tie and pulled him into a kiss. He smiled against his lips.

"Make sure you wear a tie." He smirked. "It will be useful tonight."


	2. Power Move

Finn sat at a corner table watching for Hunter. He watched him make his way across the room. He swirled his glass of beer. He didn't want to drink too much and make this questionable. He wanted his head to be clear. He smiled as Hunter sat down with his beer.

"Good evening."

"Hello again." Finn sipped his beer.

"So, what are the rules?"

"We finish this beer. We leave together as though we're friends chatting." He took another sip. "Then we go to my room. Everything is out and ready."

Finn looked down at Hunter's hand on his thigh. He was getting dangerously close to his cock. He left out a breath before moving his hand. They were going to play by his rules. He's been down this road before. He wasn't going to be treated like he was beneath the man begging for his affections.

"I find it in poor taste that your rubbing my thigh with your left hand. Next time, remove your ring."

"I didn't think about it."

"I'm not a common whore, Hunter, you need to put it away before you touch me again."

"Okay."

Finn nodded before standing to leave. They were there long enough for this to not look odd. Finn led hunter to the elevator. He pushed him back when he tried to get in his space.

"No. Anyone can walk in that elevator. Do you really want someone to catch you cheating on your wife?"

"It's not cheating?"

"I know that. The rest of the roster staying at this hotel, however, do not."

"You're right."

"I know I'm right."

Hunter stared across the elevator. When they stopped, he followed him into his room. Hunter looked around the non-descript king room. It had been awhile since he stayed in something other than a suite. He started to undo his tie. His eyes narrowed on Finn. He pulled him, so his back was flush to his chest. He pressed his lips to Finn's neck. He felt Finn push back again and moan.

Hunter roughly turned him and pushed him against the wall. He looked down at him sternly. There was no space between them. Hunter started pulling Finn's shirt out of his waistband. Finn's blue eyes met Hunter's eyes.

"We are no longer in public. We're now playing by my rules."

He unbuttoned Finn's shirt while grinding his pelvis into Finn's ass. His hands explored Finn's exposed chest before he worked Finn nude. He liked the vulnerability. He worked his tight shirt off and eyed between himself and Finn. It was a silent invitation for Finn to do something.

"Get on your knees, Finn."

"Okay."

"No. Address me properly." He noticed the smirk on Finn's lips.

"Yes, Sir."

"Be a good boy…" He unzipped his pants.

Finn licked his lips to moisten them. He stared at the thick cock before swirling his tongue around the shaft. After a few licks, he took the full length in his mouth. He heard a his when he applied pressure. He could feel Hunter pushing deeper into his throat.

Hunter looked down at him. His bright blue eyes filling with tears, his face reddening, as Hunter fucked his throat. Hunter smirked as he gave one last thrust. He pulled Finn to his feet and drug him to the bed. He lifted him onto the bed and hovered over him. He didn't know their boundaries, but a kiss was stolen.

"Is everything still a go?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Finn laid on his back, watching Hunter prepare what he needed. He took a deep breath and did his best to relax. Part of him had a bit of apprehension. He could still see the ring line. He knew it wasn't a hinderance. He knew she was okay with this. He looked up at Hunter pulling him to the edge of the bed. He liked the roughness.

He nodded to let him know to keep going. He felt two fingers add lube, before he felt Hunter's cockhead at his entrance. He gasped at the first thrust. He expected everything to be harder, rougher, but Hunter was gentle. It was almost sickeningly romantic.

"You need to fuck me harder, sir."

"What?"

"You heard me. Fuck me harder."

Hunter looked down at him. He pulled back to a standing position. He lifted Finn off the bed, so there was space between his pelvis and the mattress. He smirked before slamming back into Finn. He heard a guttural moan but didn't ease up on the pace.

Finn lulled his head back. He could feel Hunter's hands causing bruising on his thighs. He hoped that it didn't leave a noticeable mark. He normally would have snapped and made the man stop, but Hunter felt good. He wrapped his hand around his own cock and started stroking himself. His eyes met Hunter's.

"Did I give you permission?"

"Can I, sir?"

"No. I cum first."

"Yes, sir."

Hunter gave a wicked smirk before sliding slowly into Finn. He pulled his hands do they met right under his navel. He held them in place, so Finn could feel his own knuckles drag along his hard cock. He was making cat like moans, which caused Hunter to pick up his pace. Hunter pulled out and ripped the condom off his cock. He held Finn's hands with one hand. With his other, he finished himself off carefully cumming down Finn's erection.

"Now you can come."

Finn slid his hand up and down the cum covered cock. This was a new experience. He wasn't entirely sure he liked but the heated stare he was getting was encouraging. He moaned his way through his orgasm. He heard Hunter's voice barely a whisper told him he was beautiful. He turned to grab a towel he placed next to the bed. A pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

"That was nice."

"It was different." Finn sighed. "Thought it was a bit too much like you were trying to make love and less like you were trying to fuck."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Not when you're supposed to be in this just to get your cock played with, Hunter."

"You sounded like you liked it?"

"Oh, don't get me wrong. I'm not going to turn down a good cock, but if you want me begging you and calling you 'sir', you need to be a little less loving and kind."

Hunter watched Finn get up and start gathering what looked like shower items. He was wondering if he was going to get invited or not. Their eyes met again.

"You're free to get dressed and leave." Finn threw a pack of wipes at Hunter. "Zack, packed these for me, you can use one, so you don't smell like sweat, cum, and lube."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, the fucking is done. We're back to my rules. If you don't like it, by all means, feel free to find someone else."

"Alright." Hunter looked down at the pack of wipes. "I'm sorry if I offended you."

"Not offended. Just always remember which one of us has the upper hand and remember this is a business partnership. You get your pleasures. I get mine. Nothing more, nothing less."

Finn disappeared into the shower. He knew Hunter didn't like this side of him. The side where he was seemingly cold and apathetic. He just needed to protect himself above protecting Hunter. He had a lot to lose if someone found out.


End file.
